A Dragonball RPG: Yamchas Chance
by TheTrueArtist2
Summary: What happens after death, there have been many different theories but who would have guessed that it was just a RPG. When a young man dies and is transported to the world of Dragonball as a RPG character, not just any character as Yamcha the weakest of the Z Fighters, the punchline for every joke. How will this situation change the future of Dragonball.


**Authors Notes**

So I finally figured I'd try my hand at fanfiction and just for anyone unlucky enough to read this garbage, this is not just my first fanfiction but my first fiction period so there will probably be many mistakes and poor writing in general, so saying this any and all criticism would be welcome so that I can create better quality stories in the future.

PS, sorry its so short its almost the end of the first semester of school and I'm swamped with assignments and exams, I just wanted to get something out there so I could get some feedback.

* * *

The last thing he remembered was the sound of screeching tires and the thud of his body hitting the ground, followed by the cold embrace of death as his vision began to fade to darkness. As he stared into the darkness looking for anything to explain what's happening, but all he got was silence. As what felt like hours pass he began to resign himself to his fate of being trapped in this endless expanse of darkness, just as he was about to give up all hope a distant and feint light appeared, slowly the light drew closer and closer, words now beginning to form.

As the words got even closer in large bold letters the words _'Game Over'_ could be seen. As much as he wished this to just be some cruel joke, as much as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing he couldn't and after what felt like hours of waiting a slightly blue translucent panel appeared in front of him with the words.

 **Game Over  
** **  
** **New Game?  
** **Yes  
** **No**

'This has to be a joke' he thought as he reached up and tapped the yes on the panel not knowing what else to do, the panel disappeared as a bright light enveloped him a searing pain travelling throughout his whole body, eyes clutched as he tried to endure the pain, after several minutes the pain stopped just as fast as it came. When he opened his eyes again the darkness that was there prior was gone now replaced by a view of a small island surrounded by the ocean, a single house with pink walls and a red roof on it. Just above the house the there were the words.

 **Dragonball: A RPG**

 **New Game  
** Continue  
 **Options  
** Quit

Feeling that this was just a joke that the universe was playing, that of all the things to happen after he died he was put into an RPG and not just any RPG but one about one of his favourite, so he decided that he would humour himself and see where this goes. First he decided to click ' _Options_ ' after which a small list of options appeared.

 **Language - English  
Difficulty - Normal**  
 **Post DBZ - Mix  
Map - On**  
 **Achievements - On**

Quickly going through the options he changed them to how he preferred, switching to English since he didn't know how to speak or read Japanese, turning maps and achievements to on and then randomly picking 'Post DBZ' as he didn't understand what it meant and then pressed confirm. Back on the title screen he pressed _'New Game'_ as both continue and quit would not lead do anything. A huge list of characters some bold others faded grey, many of the names he has never heard of.

 **Character Creation  
Character:  
**-Android 16  
-Android 17  
-Android 18  
 **...  
** -Appule  
-Arale Norimaki  
 **...  
** -Broly  
-Buu  
 **...  
** -Cell  
 **...  
** -Demon King Piccolo  
 **...  
** -Frieza  
-Future Trunks  
 **...  
** -Gohan  
 **-Goku**  
-Goten  
 **...  
** **-Krillin  
**...  
-Master Roshi  
-Master Shen  
-Mercenary Tao Pai Pai  
-Mr. Satan  
 **...  
** -Nail  
 **...  
** -Pan  
-Piccolo  
-Pikkon  
 **...  
** -Raditz  
 **...  
** -Tien  
-Trunks  
-Turles  
 **...  
** -Vegeta  
-Videl  
 **...  
** -Yajirobe  
 **-Yamcha**

He was a little disappointed as there was only three options he could choose from. In the end he decided to choose Yamcha as he had always liked him as a character, for how relatable as a character he is and how fun it would be to beat the toughest villains like Cell and Frieza with one of the weakest Z Warriors.

 **Yamcha Bonuses**

 **+2 Dexterity for every Dexterity point gain**

 **+1 Strength for every Strength point gain**

 **Mastery of Yamcha Moves +200%**

 **Mastery of Sword Skills +20%**

 **Dessert Bandit Starter Kit**

 **Wolf Fang Fist Skill Book**

 **Stats**

 **-Strength 5 +**

 **-Vitality 5 +**

 **-Dexterity 5 +**

 **-Intelligence 5 +**

 **-Wisdom 5 +**

 **-Luck 5 +**

 **Points: 5**

'Hmm, usually when I play RPGs I tend to focus on a mage type build which would mean intelligence, but since I'm gonna be in the _Dragonball_ world' he thought 'it would make sense to increase my physical stats like strength, vitality and dexterity for more survivability' coming to this conclusion he decided to put 2 in strength, 1 in vitality and then another 2 in dexterity, bringing them up to.

 **Stats**

 **-Strength 9**

 **-Vitality 6**

 **-Dexterity 11**

 **-Intelligence 5**

 **-Wisdom 5**

 **-Luck 5**

Once he finished allocating his stats he was once again engulfed by a bright light, the searing pain returning ten fold. After what felt like an eternity the pain once again disappeared and just like when this happened last time he was some where different from where he was before, this time he was lying down, on what felt like a bed shaped rock starring at what seemed to be the roof of a cave, to dark to really tell.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**  
How did you enjoy the first chapter of my first story? What did you like? what didn't you like? I want to know so please review so that I can improve my writing. Have a good day.


End file.
